


Undeniable Teenage Love

by Rhysyypoos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, More characters yet to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysyypoos/pseuds/Rhysyypoos
Summary: It started off as an innocent friendship.It changed into something more aggressive - A rivalry.Neither wanted it.It became a friendship.It became love.





	1. Prologue [Liam's POV]

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello!  
> This is my first fanfiction and I hope it's at least decent...  
> Anyways, have fun reading! More chapters to come. :P

_Cutting. Slashing... Screaming._ The repetitive sounds that filled up the youth's head each time he shut his eyes and tried to sleep. It was torture. Eternal, never ending torture. It was taking a toll on the beta, that was for sure. His pack had started to notice the bags under his eyes.. How he wasn't alert and was jumpy. Everyone beginning to worry about him. His girlfriend, his alpha. Even his alpha's sarcastic best friend, which was surprising. 

It was ever since the deadpool and the assassins. But shouldn't of he been over it by now? They had just stopped the Dread Doctors, the Beast of Gévaudan and Theo Raeken as well. It was months since the situation before the assassins. _Months._

And here Liam was. Laid in his bed. Curled up a slight ball, refusing to let himself sleep.

The adolescent was completely aware of the fact that his pack knew something was wrong. They either knew that Liam didn't want to tell, or Scott figured that out and told the rest but either way, he was grateful nobody talked to him about it. How was he meant to tell someone? Liam was meant to become the alpha when Scott left. And how was he meant to have such a responsibility if he can't even stop his nightmares of the assassins from haunting his sleep?

It was pointless.

Simply _pointless_ and nothing else.

He didn't know what else he could do but either face the tiredness of day or face the horrors of the night. Neither sounded particularly pleasing.

_'Bttzzz'_

He let out a sigh as he heard his phone vibrate, signalling either a notification or a text message. He looked at his time, the clock just turning to eleven O'clock at night. Who'd be texting him at this time of the night? Surely, it'd would of been a notification.

How wrong he was... It was a text. 

From his rival.

From _Brett Talbot._


	2. Him? Why him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I haven't done this in ages. Oops, sorry guys! ^^
> 
> Anyway, here's the long awaited... Chapter Two!

**- < Brett's POV. >-**

Liam...

Liam Dunbar...

_Liam Dunbar._

Why had the kid become the fixture of Brett's mind? Brett had no idea what was wrong with him but each day that passed, Brett would find himself wanting to get closer to the boy... More and more. But he knew that it'd not ever end well. Why would it? They were polar opposites. Liam hated his guts and the younger, shorter beta probably thought that Brett hated him too.

That wasn't the case.

How could Brett hate him still? The crooked smile, the hair that was a nice mixture between a dirty blonde and a brown. The eyes... Oh, the eyes that were of an oceanic hue. The eyes that Brett could get lost in. 

As these thoughts crossed the taller wolf's mind, Brett growled to himself, his fist being driven into the wall. Why was Liam doing this to him? _How_ was he doing this to him? 

It must of been five hours later since Brett's aggressive outburst. Brett was laid there in his bed, in his birthday suit. Sprawled out, duvet loosely draped over his waist, the upper-half of his naked frame being fully visible, curtains shut, lights out, the only light being the slight shimmers of the moon light from the crescent moon that was seemingly hanging in the sky. He had his phone in his right hand, the left placed lightly on his stomach. Texting out a message in the dark with the bright screen glaring at his enhanced vision wasn't the easiest thing in the world but was more than manageable.

 _To Pupbar; 23:38._  
'Li, u ok?'

 _To Dick; 23:39._  
'Why?'

 _To Pupbar; 23:41._  
'Just checking. Wanted 2 talk 2 u'.

 _To Dick; 23:42._  
'Dude, it's nearly freaking midnight, shouldn't you be asleep?'

 _To Pupbar; 23:45._  
'I could say the same 4 u. Can't get to sleep, u?'

It took Liam a few more minutes than usual to reply but after a bit longer, he replied again.

 _To Dick; 23:49._  
'Can't get to sleep. Nightmares, don't tell Scott?'

 _To Pupbar; 23:50._  
'Consider it done, Li'.

**- < Liam's POV. >-**

It was nice to semi-admit to what was going on. Even if the guy who he had told knew nothing in the slightest of what was happening to him.

But why _him?_

Brett Talbot, the guy in whom he hated... Despised and now Liam had opened up to him?

He hadn't opened up to anyone. Not his parents. Not Scott. Not any of the pack. Not even Hayden. His own _girlfriend._ Out of everyone he could of opened up with though, he was happy it was Brett. He knew Brett would do as Liam had asked and not tell Scott. And that he appreciated but why him? 

And that was the thought that was in his head as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, sleep that he was in desperate need of. Thinking of Brett and why he had helped him unintentionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, guys.  
> Even though there's gonna be a bit of Layden at the start, I promise that Liam will drop her and end up with Brett! :P

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. :)  
> The first chapter should be coming very, very soon. And it'll also be longer. :P


End file.
